Keiko, tourneuse de pages
by gojihara
Summary: X-Japan, SKIN. Après avoir rencontré Yoshiki, le leader de X-Japan, une fille tout à fait normale décide de se substituer à sa tourneuse de pages afin de séduire le pauvre musicien qui ne se laissera pas faire comme ça... OS, crackfic


Keiko-san, la tourneuse de page.

Je ne vais pas chercher bien loin pour me rappeler comment cette histoire a bien pu commencer. A l'époque on m'appelait encore Griselda Pinson et j'étais élève dans un lycée que j'appelais « la deuxième maison » et qui était localisé dans l'est de la France en pleine diagonale du vide. Cet isolement était malgré tout apparent puisque l'éveil de curiosité que permettent la jeunesse et l'éducation avait permis que je découvre la musique du monde extérieur. Je parle bien sûr de la musique japonaise avec, entre autre et notamment X-Japan, un groupe séparé depuis longtemps déjà, mais dont la musique était à mes oreilles inédite et de même que la voix du chanteur il s'en dégageait un aspect…étrange, inhabituel et contrasté. Les autres membres du groupe étaient un bassiste peu charismatique mais pas dégueu à regarder, un guitariste génial mais base d'une question qui à sa vue germait dans mon esprit : « comment quelqu'un d'aussi vivant peut-il être aussi mort », un second guitariste un semblant timide mais très doué était lui aussi, à sa façon irrésistible, et enfin le batteur-compositeur-pianiste-leader-producteur était un blondinet avec la fâcheuse habitude de s'écrouler environ une à deux fois par concert à force de se donner à fond dans son job, ce qui avait pour conséquence une création supplémentaire d'emplois spécialement inventés pour lui (je parle bien sûr du mec qui se tient derrière la batterie, prêt à rattraper au vol le petit Yoshiki).

Enfin, ça c'était il y a dix ans, parce que comme je l'ai déjà dit plus tôt, quand je me trouvais au lycée le groupe était déjà séparé et le guitariste mort, mystérieusement ça ne m'empêcha pas de rattraper mon retard et de devenir fan inconditionnelle. Encore plus mystérieusement, cette année là le groupe se reforma, ne serait-ce que provisoirement afin d' « y mettre un terme dignement ». …_Bizarre Bizarre…_

_Là commence la fiction…_

C'était un mardi, la salle e-lorraine était encore ouverte de 8h à 9h à l'époque et j'y passais alors ce temps du matin à me détendre sur Internet avant de rejoindre le bâtiment C pour mes deux heures d'allemand que je redoutais tant !

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la barre des tâches je constatai que la sonnerie allait bientôt retentir alors je commençai à fermer la multitude de pages web que j'avais ouvertes. Puis la dernière apparut…une page publicitaire sans aucun doute mais son intitulé attira mon attention « Gagnez vos places pour la Japan Expo 2007 ». Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour ! Il fallait que j'y aille, le paradis de la japoniaiserie se trouvait là et je n'étais pas sans connaître les rumeurs qui prévoyaient une conférence de Yoshiki cette année. Je cliquai, c'était comme si je ne contrôlai plus mes membres, ma main frappa mes coordonnées sur le clavier sans demander la permission à mon cerveau. Aucune importance mes mains avaient raison aujourd'hui.

La sonnerie retentit au moment même ou mon index droit inclinait sa phalange supérieure dans le but ultime de cliquer sur « participer au tirage au sort ».

Ce fut deux semaines plus tard en rentrant chez moi le week-end que j'eus un mail m'annonçant que j'avais gagné au tirage au sort. Je m'en souviens très bien, en fait cela m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit et croyant à un Spam, le message avait faillis se retrouver dans mes éléments supprimés.

Deux mois après c'était les vacances de juin, le 5 juillet j'étais sur le quai de la gare de l'est à Paris, un plan dans la poche droite, l'invitation VIP de la Japan Expo dans la poche gauche. Et déjà mon cœur battait à 100 à l'heure dans ma poitrine.

J'arrivai à la Villette à 13h précises (on m'attendait pour 14h). Lorsque je présentai mon pass à l'accueil, on m'envoya directement en coulisse où apparemment j'étais attendu. Et là un charmant jeune homme m'expliqua que j'avais été choisie avec un autre gars parmi les VIP pour aller faire la bise à Yoshiki pendant sa conférence. Inutile de préciser quel genre de cri je poussai (Yiiiiiipiiiiii). Un truc très western je crois….Bref, ensuite tout s'enchaîna très rapidement. Je me souviens que Yoshiki commença sa conférence par « Bonjour…enchanté…je vous aime ». Je pouvais le voir depuis les coulisses et j'étais sous le charme. Derrière ce beau gosse maquillé se cachait un vieux de 42 ans mais à cet instant je n'en avais juste rien à cirer.

Vint le moment d'aller lui faire la bise…je garderai ce moment d'intimité (devant cent personnes empreintes de jalousie) pour moi.

Après c'est le trou noir (ou alors c'est pas assez passionnant pour que je le raconte, à vous de voir).

Je me retrouvai dehors, il faisait nuit et c'était l'heure où l'Expo fermait ses portes jusqu'au lendemain. Je me trouvai devant une entrée des artistes (où plutôt sortie, puisque j'attendais justement la sortie de Yoshiki). Celui-ci finit par arriver, accompagné de plusieurs personnes, certainement gardes du corps et autres employés. J'étais tout à fait consciente qu'il devait être extrêmement crevé étant donné qu'il avait passé la journée à dédicacer des photos et autre goodies avec du X-Japan en fond sonore, non pas que ce soit une musique désagréable, mais on ne peut pas dire que la voix de Toshi soit quelque chose de reposant. Dans tout les cas je m'imposai devant lui, les gardes du corps se mirent aussitôt en mouvement et s'ils avaient sortis des mitraillettes pour me cribler de trous sur place je n'aurais eu aucune surprise à cela, et je comprenais parfaitement que c'était pour protéger leur patron qui avec ses lunettes de soleil en pleine nuit ne devait même pas être conscient de la situation.

Je levai les deux mains en signe d'apaisement, comme le messie pour faire taire la foule inquiète. Quand le calme fut revenu je fis une tentative de communication avec Yoshiki, oubliant les molosses qui l'entouraient.

« Yoshiki-sama….commençais-je… »

Je m'interrompis la bouche ouverte béatement. Que dire après ? Je n'en avais en vérité absolument aucune idée, mon japonais était absolument limité, mon anglais aussi d'ailleurs, et même en français je n'avais rien à dire. Le cadre de notre rencontre était plutôt romantique et demander si c'était sa mère ou un(e) autre qui jouait du piano dans le live d'Art of Life en 1993 aurait… juste tout cassé ! Alors je dis l'unique mot qui me vint, un mot d'une signification d'une originalité exemplaire, que le grand musicien ne devait entendre certainement qu'une fois l'an…

« _Aishiteru_ ! »

…

« é ? » sembla s'étonner Yoshiki avant de repartir à tâtons, guidé par son équipe vers sa limousine. Lorsqu'ils passèrent non loin de moi je crois pouvoir dire m'être littéralement (et métaphoriquement) pris un courant d'air *_Kaze wa fuku*_.

Le désespoir prit le dessus « Attendez ! Hurlai-je »

Le cortège ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. La voiture démarra et partit en direction certainement d'un hôtel hors de prix.

Par un hasard opportun un taxi passait sur la route. Quitte à passer pour l'américaine de base je l'interpellai et me mis au milieu de sa route pour le stopper. Grimpant tant bien que mal à l'intérieur j'ordonnai au chauffeur à peine surpris de suivre la limousine. Mais…question : quelle limousine ? Effectivement…ne me trouvant pas à la télévision ni en Amérique, (là où tout est possible), j'avais mis assez de temps pour que la limousine passe hors champ du cadre de ma vie (appréciez la métaphore cinématographique).

Mais ne voulant pas perdre la face sous le regard compatissant du taxi driver je lui demandai simplement de ma conduire au Ritz…peut être aurais-je une chance de retrouver mon idole là-bas.

Et j'avais (presque comme toujours) raison de penser ça. Comme la destination indiquée à mon chauffeur n'était pas une destination habituelle pour celui-ci (en fait je ne sais même pas s'il avait son permis de conduire), nous empruntâmes un itinéraire bourré de feux (rouges), de bouchons et de sens interdits. Enfin lorsque nous arrivâmes au Ritz, les invités japonais terminaient leur repas 5 étoiles et montaient se coucher. Que faire ? Attendre que Yoshiki soit seul dans sa chambre et aller lui parler ? Trop intimidant…

De toute façon alors que je tentai de poursuivre le groupe dans l'ascenseur un groom me barra le chemin, me signifiant qu'il fallait prendre une chambre avant de monter. Ben voyons…je ne suis pas (encore) Crésus ! Heureusement le ciel était de mon côté. Le mec de l'accueil était myope comme une taupe, lui présenter ma carte de donneur d'organes me suffit pour obtenir les clés de la chambre 21.

Je montai donc au second étage, agitant malicieusement les clés sous l'œil du groom au passage. Je n'avais toujours pas de plan mais j'avais un lieu confortable où le potasser.

Les conduites d'aération ? Pas con mais incertain et salissant (et puis y en a ailleurs que dans les films ??). La solution ultime me vint beaucoup moins sportivement que cela ! Intégrer l'équipe de Yoshiki était certainement le meilleur moyen de partir avec lui par le premier avion sans avoir à parler mariage pour l'instant (sa réaction précédente à ce propos était, à mes yeux, le signe très clair d'une peur de s'engager). Evidemment intégrer l'équipe était plus facile à dire qu'à faire…quelle formation ? Quelles capacités ? Et pas de conseillère d'orientation dans le coin pour me donner le moindre indice. Pas grave, il faudrait apprendre sur le tas…Ma chambre se trouvait entre l'ascenseur et la chambre 22 (logique). Cette dernière abritait une japonaise que je connaissais pour avoir vu avec la team Yoshiki. Quel était son rôle ? Aucune idée mais c'était ma seule chance.

J'allai frapper à sa porte, « _Nan desu ka_ ? » questionna t-elle.

« Euh…Etage no Servisu ! » répondis-je.

Elle ouvrit la porte…la pauvre… « File moi ton BAC !!!! » Hurlais-je en l'assommant avec l'extincteur emprunté au couloir et elle s'écroula avec un bruit sourd. Je tirai son corps inerte à l'intérieur de ma chambre que je fermai à clé et m'installai dans la sienne, prenant possession de ses papiers d'identité (je remplaçai sa photo par la mienne) et attendis la fin de la nuit, me demandant en quoi pouvait bien consister mon nouveau rôle dans la bande et essayant de déchiffrer les idéogrammes japonais de son badge qui pour moi se révélaient être du chinois.

Le lendemain matin fut difficile, je savais pour avoir trouvé les billets d'avions que toute la team repartait pour Tokyo à 9h20. Je me préparai assez tôt et descendis dans le hall de l'hôtel afin de ne pas rater les autres.

Etrangement ceux-ci ne parurent pas remarquer que leur collègue avait légèrement changé ! Je m'étais effectivement arrangé pour m'attacher les cheveux à sa façon mais elle en avait facilement 20 centimètres de plus que moi et je portais à présent des lunettes de soleil, les plus grosses que j'avais pu trouver pour dissimuler mon visage.

Enfin nous prîmes une limousine qui nous mena à un aéroport (Charles de Gaulle je crois) et de là notre jet privé (ou plutôt celui de Yoshiki je suppose) s'envola vers Tokyo. Le voyage fut très plaisant, je ne cessai de contempler mon nouveau patron assis juste devant moi, bien qu'avec les lunettes de soleil la vision couleur m'était interdite, je pouvais toujours admirer les silhouettes. Mais soudain une voix m'interrompit dans ma rêverie.

« -Keiko-san ! Keiko -san ! »

Je me retournai, derrière moi un nippon en costume cravate s'adressait à moi en ces termes. Je compris rapidement que Keiko devait être le nom de la jeune femme que j'avais assommé la veille. Je fis mine de me réveiller d'un long sommeil et baissai légèrement la tête comme dans les films japonais.

« -Keiko-san wa ikkagetsu ni nan satsu no hon o yomimasu ka ? Reprit-il »

Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de dire, excepté qu'il m'avait posée une question, comme l'indiquait la particule « ka ». J'éternuai subitement afin de gagner du temps. Mais ce fut une erreur car gagner du temps était totalement inutile et le seul effet produit fut la projection de mes lunettes de soleil XXL sur le brushing de Yoshiki qui fut réveillé brutalement. Et ce fut avec stupéfaction que tout le monde pu découvrir que je n'étais _pas _Keiko-san.

« Keiko wa doko desu ka ? Demanda Yoshiki à la ronde, puis il s'adressa directement à moi, en anglais cette fois, conscient de mon analphabétisme japonais, Where is my page turnner ? »

A l'énonciation de ce COD, l'image de la fameuse Keiko apparut dans mon esprit, puis je me rappelai du Concert symphonique de _Yoshiki with Tokyo City Philarmonic orchestra_ datant de 2002. Dans le DVD du concert j'avais repéré immédiatement la tourneuse de page, me disant qu'être à sa place ne me dérangerait pas le moindre du monde, je la revis dans le DVD. Aucun doute possible ; j'étais à présent à sa place. Mais en très mauvaise posture. Que répondre ? J'étais abasourdie comme une limace venant de se prendre une pincée de sel sur la tronche.

Yoshiki adressa un regard à l'homme qui m'avait découverte, je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre qu'il signifiait : « Va dire au pilote de faire demi-tour, nous allons rechercher Keiko-chan, j'en ai besoin dans deux ans pour l'anniversaire d'Akira Kurosawa et ramenons par la même occasion cette occidentale dans sa diagonale du vide ». (le tout en un regard)

Le désespoir était en train d'aspirer tout souffle de vie dans ma poitrine, je pouvais encore faire quelque chose, il le fallait, plus jamais je n'aurais l'occasion de m'enfuir avec un homme que je ne connaissais qu'en DVD ! Je rassemblai tout mon vocabulaire anglais (et accessoirement mon courage) et lançai deux phrases ultimes tout en me jetant à terre, tout en restant dans l'avion bien sûr, aux pieds de Yoshiki.

« I saw her, she is never smiling ! »

Incompréhension totale des uns et des autres, je poursuis :

« She has in front of her the sexiest man in the planet and she is like her job was unpleasant ! I can't stand this ! Let me come with you I can turn the page AND smiling ! »

Silence de mort.

Enfin Yoshiki me répond.

« OK, you can stay, you or she it's the same thing I guess... »

Je me remets sur mes jambes (imaginez l'expression) et pousse un cri de joie.

Après avoir hurlé des « Arigatô gozaimasu » partout je me rassis sur mon siège. Il me sembla entendre murmurer que c'est bien parce que l'avion n'a pas assez de fuel pour repartir à Paris, mais peu importe, déjà sous les nuages je crus deviner la baie de Tokyo, ce qui naturellement était faux puisque nous avions quitté le sol français deux heures avant seulement.

_A partir de maintenant je tiens à préciser que tous les échanges oraux seront ici retranscris en français, non pas parce que tous les personnage ont appris le français dans un but de communication envers moi mais plutôt parce que c'est...disons...plus simple ainsi. (Sauf en cas d'importance quelconque dans la situation contée)._

Deux mois après cette anecdote hors sol, je vivais donc à Tokyo sous le faux nom de Keiko Matsuyo (je conservai le prénom pour ne pas dépayser Yoshiki. Grâce à une formation trouvée sur Internet j'avais pu devenir tourneuse de page personnelle de Yoshiki-san, mais il apparut assez rapidement comme clair à mes yeux que je ne servais à rien dans ce rôle pour une raison unique : absence d'utilisation de le part de Yoshiki de partitions pour des concerts éventuels, eux-mêmes pour l'instant inexistants. Je ne me plaignais pas pour autant puisque j'étais malgré tout bien payée et que je traînais partout avec mon blondinet préféré. Cependant je ne tardai pas à l'interroger sur mon job, et ce avec un japonais appris lui aussi sur Internet.

« - Yoshiki-san, je me sens inutile, dites-moi ce que je peux faire s'il vous plaît ?

é ? me répondit-il.

J'aime mon job, mais tourner les pages des rares partitions que vous lisez pendant les nuits où vous n'arrivez pas à dormir et que vous décidez de jouer du piano pendant 8 heures à la suite ne me suffit pas.

Keiko-san, dit-il, pouvez vous aller me chercher un café s'il vous plaît ?

Avec plaisir ! »

Je crois pouvoir dire sans aucun doute que la conversation avait échoué, mais au moins un indice m'avait été donné sur mon utilité. J'allais, en plus de tourner les sheets (hahaha terme technique attention !) qui s'offraient à moi, rendre le plus de petits services possibles, et ce en commençant par servir le café, peut-être au fond de moi espérais-je pouvoir convaincre l'homme aimé que j'étais capable de gérer un foyer.

_Keiko : « Une maison avec toi mon Yoshiki »_

_Yoshiki : « __é__ ? »_

Je commençai à exercer dans le milieu de la caféine quelques jours plus tard, lors de la création de S.K.I.N. Je me souviens très bien de la façon dont ça se passa. Yoshiki avait contacté d'autres musiciens plus ou moins jeunots pour construire un groupe de talents. Je les accueillis lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez lui.

Le premier guitariste avait pour nom Sugizo, ancien membre de Luna Sea, groupe qui était connu à la même époque que X-Japan. La première chose que je pensai en le voyant fut « c'est quoi ça ? », mais il finit par m'être plus sympathique en apprenant à le connaître et aujourd'hui même le semblant sadique qu'il dégage par son habileté à jouer de la guitare avec un fouet ne me dérange plus et la seule question qui me vient à l'esprit quand je le vois est « comment arrive t-il à se coiffer avec un tel dégradé ? ». Enfin si Sugizo vous intéresse je pourrais vous conseiller quelques photos du web où il pose dans son plus simple appareil (= sa guitare).

Le second guitariste est nommé Miyavi. Lorsque je lui ouvris la porte il sembla surpris et me demanda alors dans un langage qui m'était inconnu : « Iz Ther' Yosh'ki hous' ? »; J'avais tout de suite reconnu le musicien sur qui je m'étais auparavant informée. Excellent guitariste à ce qu'on disait (mais pour ça je faisait confiance à mon patron), par contre le chant n'était pas son point fort, enfin nous pouvons aisément penser que s'il chante comme il parle le sens des paroles perd alors son importance puisque le spectateur ému par la mélodie ne sera pas en mesure de les comprendre. Bref j'inclinai la tête et lui ouvris un passage vers le salon. « Thank'u, but pliz can u tak' oresama ? She'z i' my car ». Je n'avais pas entendu dire que Miyavi avait des enfants, mais je me rappelai bien vite qu'il s'agissait là de sa guitare et j'obtempérai. « Luv', u mak' me smilin' » me remercia t-il.

Le chanteur arriva légèrement en retard. Gackt semblait fatigué, la nuit devait avoir été mauvaise. Il me convint que personne n'imaginait une fille chez Yoshiki dès sa première phrase qu'il prononça de sa voix suave. « P'tain ça me reprend ces visions à la con ! Fait ch*** ». Il entra ensuite sans attendre mon invitation.

La réunion pour la création d'un nouveau groupe plus que prometteur commença ainsi, je ne détaillerai pas le tout car plutôt ennuyant (et puis...secret professionnel !). Mais pour la fin...Quand je pense que tout les fans doivent se poser la question ultime : « que signifient les initiales de S.K.I.N ? », moi je sais tout sur ce sujet, j'y ai même participé !

_Je vais tout vous raconter..._

«Yoshiki : -Bon, maintenant il faut que nous trouvions un nom de groupe...

Miyavi : -Pt1, grav' c le + dur ça !

Sugizo : -Et si on prenait nos initiales ? Tous les jeunes font ça maintenant : LMC, TM Revolution, ...

Yoshiki : -Il faudrait que ce soit quelque chose qui nous décrive tous.

Gackt : - Zzzzz (dort)

Sugizo : -Si nos initiales ça ne nous décrit pas...

Miyavi : -Yeh, Chac1 met 1 peu ce kil aim'

Sugizo : -Oui, je suis d'accord, on trouve chacun un mot qui nous représente et on met son initiale.

Yoshiki : -ça marche !

Sugizo : - Je prends le S comme Sugizo !

Miyavi : - Kakkumei, parce que je veux révolutionner le monde, créer un nouveau style (NB : Miyavizm)

Yoshiki : - Euh, je passe mon tour je n'ai pas encore trouvé...Gackto-san tu prends quoi ?

Gackt : (se réveille) – Hein ? Je suis plus dans le coup moi, je suis un vampire je vis la nuit et là vous me faite bosser en plein jour alors moi j'ai les crocs !

Sugizo : - Bon ben N comme Night pour lui ! Yoshiki-kun tu as interêt à mettre une voyelle si on veut que le nom du groupe soit prononçable.

Miyavi : - ça peut faire SKAN, SKEN, SKIN, SKON, SKUN...

Gackt : - Tu as oublié SKYN.

Miyavi : - C koi la différenc' à l'oral ? Va te couch' Gakuto-san tu sers à ri1.

Yoshiki : - Je prendrais bien « A », A comme Amour.

_Et là j'interviens_

Kieko : - Si on parle d'amour Yoshiki-san ce serait A comme « Aveugle à mon amour »...tient ou plutôt I ! Cela conviendrait mieux.

Yoshiki : - I ? (é?)

Kieko : - i comme Indifférent, Innocent, Inconscient, In'...

Miyavi : - Yeh, avec I ça fait SKIN, en + ça fait hommage à Hide-san !

Gackt : - Miyavi va te coucher, y a pas de majuscule à hide-san !

Miyavi : - Commen' tu vois ça à l'oral ?

Gackt : - Je vois des trucs que tu vois pas c'est tout ! »

_Ainsi fut créé S.K.I.N._

Ce fut peu de temps après que je rencontrai X-Japan au grand complet : je servis le café et allai acheter les cigarettes de chacun pendant l'enregistrement aux studios d'Extasy de I.V., chanson ensuite utilisée pour le générique d'un film barbare que je serais sûrement allée voir au cinéma avec mes amis lycéens si j'avais été de leur monde (tout en ignorant totalement l'auteur de cette musique que je n'aurais même pas remarquée, l'horreur !).

Bref, je suppose que les autres musiciens de X ne sont pas si différents de ce que j'imaginais avant de les rencontrer...

Petit récapitulatif : - Bassiste peu présent (dort pendant le mixage de la musique) mais pas dégueu à regarder.

Guitariste timide mais sympa (s'est quant à lui, planqué dans un coin du studio pendant le mixage)

- Chanteur yakuza, mais fort sympathique tant qu'on ne parle pas de religion (secte), et a une tendance à se cantonner à répondre par l'affirmative lorsqu'on commence à lui parler anglais.

- second guitariste...pas très vivant, et sa guitare est peu loquace.

En définitive ma fovéa (ou tache jaune) resta braquée sur Yoshiki et ma rétine périphérique devint aveugle au reste du monde.

Seulement, le problème majeur était encore le batteur en lui-même, il semblait tout simplement n'avoir aucune conscience de mon existence et son innocence lui faisait ignorer mes sentiments.

_Et toujours ce rêve me taraudait :_

_J'étais en plein milieu d'un concert d'X-Japan, le 30 décembre 1993 je crois. C'est moi qui jouais du piano pendant 'Art of Life', et soudain Yoshiki venait sur scène pour prendre le relais, alors je disparaissais dans l'ombre. Jusque là rien d'anormal, sauf qu'après Pata (=guitariste timoré) venait me voir et me murmurait dans l'oreille « Et un de moins... », avant de lancer un frisbee dans les ténèbres. C'est cet instant que choisissait Toshi (le chanteur Yakuza) pour hurler « Kurenai » dans son micro, ce qui déclenchait le tir des cotillons dans la foule, problème : je m'envolais avec et le seul à pouvoir me retenir était Yoshiki (batteur sexy, venant de se réveiller après évanouissement), second problème : il ne le faisait pas. Manque de motivation pour me rattraper ou bien seulement envie de striker la foule ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ça terminait toujours par le rire sadique de hide (=guitariste plus mort que vivant) et je retombe dans les bras de Heath (=bassiste endormi) tout sourire dont je m'enfuis effrayée._

Pour Noël cette année là, je décidai de faire un cadeau exceptionnel à ce musicien exceptionnel que je ne cessai d'admirer, supportant son indifférence avec dignité. Je m'étais promis que ce serait la dernière tentative d'éveil à mon amour subtile que je ferais (en cas d'échec j'hésitais entre deux extrêmes : seppuku ou...non la seconde solution serait mal vue dans ce récit). J'eus beau me creuser la tête pendant deux heures, la question « qu'offrir à quelqu'un qui peut tout s'offrir » ne fut jamais résolue. Je demandai de l'aide autour de moi, « qu'est ce qu'il aime Yoshiki ? », mais on dut partout croire à une question piège et la réponse « sa mère, ses fans et tous les gens qui l'aiment » ne m'aida guère. Je ne savais pas cuisiner ce genre de mets.

Pour conclure ce fut Heath qui m'apporta un peu de soutient lorsque je lui posai la question ultime, je fut surprise par la spontanéité et le sens à ne pas chercher compliqué qu'il eut avant de répondre : « ben...le chocolat ». Je le remerciai d'un sourire et sorti en ville prête à dépenser des milliers de yens (1000 yens = environ 10 €) pour une montagne de chocolat.

Le soir du réveillon arriva, nous fêtâmes cela à Los Angeles, dans la maison noire et blanche, vaste et grande, vide et peu meublée, mais à l'espace bien occupé par les invités ce soir là, de Yoshiki.

Lorsque j'offris mes chocolats (blancs, noirs, pralinés, truffés, etc) Yoshiki parut très content et surpris et me remercia de son sourire habituel (enfantin et séduisant). Sans raison mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade dans ma poitrine, un seul sourire qui faisait mon bonheur, c'était pour moi presque plus que s'il avait parlé pour exprimer sa gratitude. Je planai à présent sur un petit nuage (heureusement le plafond était haut). Heath m'y rejoint un instant histoire de blaguer avec moi : « Tu as pris de la grande marque pour les chocolats ! Tu n'as pas peur que Yoshiki-kun te diminue ton salaire s'il se rend compte que tu as les moyens de payer ça ? ». « Justement, répondis-je, j'ai économisé un moment pour ça, j'espère qu'il va se rendre compte du sacrifice fait pour lui ! ». Heath eut soudain un sourire crispé et le doute m'envahit; « Quoi ? Quoi, quoi, quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ».

« Tu savais pas que s'il aime beaucoup le chocolat, Yoshiki évite d'en manger ? »

« Oh non, c'est une blague ? Il va prendre ça pour une tentative d'empoisonnement alors ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant ?! ». Mais je n'attendis pas la réponse, d'une part parce que je la connaissais (il n'avait pas eu le temps puisque j'étais partie avant) et d'autre part parce qu'un slow venait d'être lancé sur la piste de danse.

Et IL était là, Yoshiki s'avançait vers moi au ralenti. L'appel des chocolats avait-il été entendu ? N'aurais-je pas besoin de me faire seppukû pour le Nouvel an donc ? Jusqu'à la fin j'y crus. Puis il arriva devant moi, puis il pivota vers la personne _à côté_ de moi : « Sugi-chan, tu veux danser ? »

Cette phrase résonna dans mon cerveau jusqu'au nouvel an, comme un fantôme du passé devant résoudre un problème pour s'en aller; Ne pouvant même plus dormir je demandai des astuces à Gackt-san qui avait les mêmes symptômes depuis longtemps.

Pour le premier jour de cette année 2008 j'abandonnai l'idée de suicide. Inutile pensai-je, j'ai le meilleur métier du monde, il faut que je continue de mater et le reste se fera naturellement si ça doit arriver. De toute façon les trois premiers mois de l'année furent marqués par de nombreuses répétitions d'X-Japan qui programmait trois concerts fin mars.

_La fin de l'histoire_

Il y eut deux concerts, les 28 et 29 mars qui se passèrent normalement sans problème majeur (même pas un petit évanouissement) et zéro page à tourner pour moi qui me contentai alors de profiter du spectacle. Ce fut la troisième nuit ~Night of Destruction~ du 30 mars qui changea la donne. Bien que là encore aucune page à tourner (malgré l'utilisation d'une partition !), soit Yoshiki avait totalement oublié mon rôle premier, soit il avait décidé que je n'était pas prête pour un live (bien que c'eut été maintenant ou jamais...). L'élément perturbateur eut lieu, lors de l'interprétation d'Art of Life qui devait clore avec brio le spectacle; Yoshiki s'effondra brutalement sur sa batterie, chose absolument pas inédite qui n'eut pour conséquence que l'arrêt brutal de la soirée. Enfin, après l'avoir extirpé des cymbales et autres composants de son instrument, on le transporta (un porteur par les pieds, un autre par la tête) dans sa loge. Là je l'y rejoignis, inquiète, et selon mon rôle j'attendis qu'il se réveille en lui épongeant le front avec un tissu imbibé d'eau froide. Très agréable à faire, d'autant plus que contempler le corps inanimé du petit Yoshiki (42 ans) n'était pas dérangeant. Je me souviens avoir souri lorsqu'il avait recommencé à bouger, il était finalement comme un enfant endormi. Une poussée de tendresse m'envahit et lorsqu'il fut totalement réveillé je le serrai dans mes bras (avec tendresse attention !). Et pour la première fois il s'adressa à moi en me regardant vraiment comme si j'étais moi, autre chose qu'une tourneuse de pages.

« Keiko-chan, reste avec moi ! Dit-il. »

Pourquoi l'abandonnerais-je, j'étais bien là, avec lui dans mes bras. Mais en fermant les yeux, un autre visage m'apparut soudain, un regard ténébreux, des cheveux noirs et courts, les bras nus. Je connaissais par coeur cette image pour l'avoir longtemps gardée en fond d'écran sur mon téléphone portable. Heath... depuis toujours c'était lui que j'observais le plus, dès que possible ; il apparaissait peu sur les vidéos des concerts mais la vue de cet être si indispensable m'était chère.

(_Parce que tout ce qui est rare est cher_)

Lentement, mais d'un geste assuré je reposais la tête de Yoshiki sur son coussin et me libérai de son étreinte. Puis je me mis à courir (au ralenti) vers la loge du bassiste, celui qui, sans que j'en sois consciente, avait toujours été mon être aimé, aussi bien dans l'univers fantasmagorique où je vivais avant mon arrivée au Japon que dans la réalité qui m'abritait aujourd'hui. Et lui-même y était sensible, c'était le seul à m'avoir aidé dans la tâche que je croyais mienne, le seul à s'être arrêté deux minutes pour parler avec moi, et il était le seul dans mon coeur amoureux ...

_You are the only one Heath..._

Ainsi s'achève une belle histoire...

Fin


End file.
